


I Wanna Taste Love And Pain

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fetus, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little babies, this is like 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There probably isn't anything Luke wouldn't do for Michael.</p><p>Or, the one where Michael's all for destroying Luke's innocence, and Luke just wants to touch Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Taste Love And Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hai,
> 
> This is one of my favorites, and I really hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> Title is from Could Have Been Me by The Struts

Luke slept on his side more often than not, back facing the door and legs curled into his body. He slept with socks on and his arm tucked beneath his pillow, and sometimes forgot to turn the light out.

He liked to be on the edge of the bed, blankets draped over his body as he snuggled down deep into the sheets, and for the first time ever, when Michael slept over, he’d woken up cold and with his t-shirt rucked up around his upper chest, the older boys hands resting on his bare skin.

Michael’s palms were warm, soft for the most part, but had little calluses on his heartline that were rough and worked against Luke’s skin. His eyes were closed, dirty blonde fringe covering his right eye and face relaxed, not the usual scowl that marred his pale complexion or the soft lines that melted into his face when he laughed. He didn’t have Calum’s _resting bitch face_ , but his usual expression was close, and seeing him so docile and relaxed was different.

Luke reached out, stroked his fingers down Michael’s cheek softly, watching as his nose twitched softly and he pressed against Luke’s hand. Michael’s fingers curled against Luke’s chest before straightening out, pressed hard against him almost desperately. He let out a soft sound, eyelashes fluttering as he sucked in a soft, shallow breath.

“Luke?” Michael whispered, voice heavy with sleep. It was a delicious sound to hear, only growing better when he let out a tiny moan, blinking rapidly. “You’re really warm.”

“You’re cold.” Luke whispered back, pulling back from Michael’s cheek.

 

The older boy made a hurt sound. He rolled his shoulder up, rubbing his eye as he yawned. “What time is it?”

 

Luke hummed softly, not bothering to turn and look at his clock. It was still dark out, and he knew Michael probably wouldn’t get up until mid afternoon anyway. He patted around the bed for a blanket, letting out a soft, confused sound when he couldn’t find it. **  
**

 

“Guess this means you’ll have to cuddle with me.” Michael whispered, drawing his hands from Luke’s chest to his shoulders, pulling the blonde closer.

 

Luke crawled along with Michael’s incessant tugging, leaving his comfort spot behind as Michael tucked him into his chest, wrapping his arms around Luke’s upper body. He drew his right leg up, draping it over Luke’s hips and pulling his lower body closer, too.

 ****  
The thin fabric of Michael’s boxers did nothing to hide his semi-hard cock pressing to Luke’s short clad thigh, and when Luke shifted slightly, drawling his legs upwards some did Michael let out a soft gasp like sound. **  
**

 

 _“Stop.”_ His voice was higher than usual, a bit unsure at the end.

 

Luke froze, fingers clawing at Michael’s borrowed shirt, tugging him closer so Luke could bury his face in the skin warmed fabric, hide his blush that Michael couldn’t see anyway. “I didn’t mean to.” and then he shifted again, and Michael rolled on top of him, hands tight against Luke’s shoulders, pushing him down into the mattress.

_“For Christ’s sake, Hemmings.”_ Michael choked out.  
  
Luke fought to breath properly, struggled to keep his mind in check with how close Michael’s face was to his, and the heavy pressure of his cock almost on top of Luke’s growing semi. He gritted his teeth, imagining how distressed and red he looked with Michael hovering over him while they were both in such a predicament. “I’m _really_ sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Michael nuzzles his face into Luke’s throat, breath hot, leaving Luke almost trembling. “You’re such a freak, Hemmings.” His tongue darts out, swiping across Luke’s hot flesh and the blonde gasps.

“W-what are you doing?” He makes no move to push Michael’s face away and the older boy seems to take that as a good sign. He ruts down harshly against Luke, groaning softly as he feels Luke’s cock, hard just like his own, pressed to the fabric of his bottoms.

Michael hums softly, grinding his hips down, ignoring Luke’s question. The blonde pants beneath him, fingers digging into Michael’s forearms tightly, leaving small half-moon shaped bites from his nails.

Luke groans, willing himself to stay quiet. His cock is heavy in his pants, leaking profusely as Michael grinds down on him, dropping a thick friction he’d never experienced before and left him wanting more. He whines softly, biting at Michael’s ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth, panting. _“Please.”_

He’s not above begging, not with how smoothly Michael’s working him over. His breaths are growing shallow, heavy and laced with echoing groans that he can’t swallow down. His cock aches for release and he knows he’s close, can feel his tummy coiling tighter and tighter. His eyes flit around Michael’s face, pleading in the worst way possible for more.

Michael’s lower lip is tucked between his teeth, knuckles straining against Luke’s shoulder blades. He can see the utterly wrecked look swirling in Luke’s eyes, can feel his cock throbbing heavily against his own, and the soft breaths Luke’s letting out, Jesus, he can just imagine how good he’d sound coming.

Luke gasps, eyes closing and hips bouncing up to meet Michael’s desperately. The sound he makes has Michael almost chewing at his lip, hand snapping from the blondes shoulder to his mouth, swallowing the thick, throaty groan that came next.

_“Be quiet!”_ Michael hisses brokenly, hips grinding down slowly. He can feel the boys cock, ruts against it harshly before shuddering above him, hand still clasped over Luke’s open, whining mouth. He buries his face in Luke’s throat, ignoring the uncomfortable positioning of his arm as he mouths at the blondes overheated skin, tongue dipping out to taste him. He can feel the dampness of Luke’s shorts against his thigh as he pushes himself harder, wanting to leave the same feel on Luke’s body.

“C’mon,” Luke urges, voice trashed and needy. He pinches Michael’s forearms tightly, gritting his teeth. “Wanna feel it.”

  
And Michael has to swallow back the harsh groan that spilled into his mouth at Luke’s words. He grinds down hard, prepared to grab Luke’s legs and hoist him up, drag his come dampened shorts down and fuck his pale little thighs until he comes. Luke sighs, reaching up to caress Michael’s cheek, which the older boy melts into, eyes slipping closed. He’s close, so fucking close he can almost taste it.

“Michael.” Luke whines, breaking so fucking perfectly at the end. Michael groans, the sounds lost in Luke’s flesh, as he comes, hips rutting furiously, body heaving forward and fingers trembling. It’s overwhelming, desperate and delicious and Michael wants to relive it again and again.

He’s trembling under Michael’s body, panting softly still. Michael collapses on top of him, can feel the thick dampness in his boxers press against Luke’s thigh as the blonde shudders, letting out a pitiful sound.

“Want,” Luke pauses, breathing. He drags his hand up, tangles it through Michael’s messy hair, holds his face against his throat. “Want you to come on me next time.”

Michael groans softly. He can hear his heart beating, feels the hard palpitations echoing in his ear. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

Luke hums softly, eyes slipping shut. He wants to say it, knows he should, probably should thank Michael too, while he’s at it. Doesn’t know how to say it though; he’s fifteen, probably should’ve gotten a handie from a girl under the bleachers by now, and doesn’t want Michael suddenly grossed out by the fact that he’s the first person Luke’s ever gotten off with - for. Instead, he wills his heartbeat to slow down and his breathing to even out, deciding that rolling Michael off of him would only result in a fresh pair of boxers and a cuddleless night, and Luke’s not about that kind of life.

Michael’s soft against him, covering his body warmly. It’s nice, he likes it, likes what they’ve done and how they’ve ended up.

~~~

It’s two weeks later when Michael corners Luke in the basement of the older boys house, lips pulled up into a cocky smirk and eyes shining. Luke knows he looks like some sort of scared animal, can feel it with the thick, heavy gaze Michael directs at him that screams palpable.

Michael seems to have an empty conversation with Luke’s wide eyes before snaking his hand around the back of Luke’s neck and tugging him forward. Luke stumbles, wide eyed and shaky, into Michael’s body - hates how he has to look up at him, feel that hot gaze on his face and soundless expressions - grips the older boys shirt, waits.

“Word has it, you’re a prude.” Michael’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips.

Luke’s gaze latches on to the wet muscle, traces it with his eyes. His own are dry, but he can’t bring himself to moisten them. “Yeah.”

Michael’s eyes sparkle, eyebrow raising almost in mockery. “That’s impressive.” He rubs his hand up Luke’s chest, pausing at the collar of his shirt. “You’ve gotten off but never kissed anyone.”

Luke’s eyes widen, notices how Michael seems to grin even more. He clucks his tongue a few times, other hand tugging at the hair at the back of Luke’s neck. He looks amused, nods slowly at Luke’s clearly unsure expression.

“You know what you’re doing, though right, Luke?” Michael dips his fingers under the collar of Luke’s shirt, pulls him even closer. “You’re experienced, yeah?”

Luke gapes at him, tangles his own fingers in Michael’s shirt. His face is flushed, can feel the warmth brushing down his cheeks and throat.

Michael cocks his brows. “If I told you to get on your knees and suck my dick, you’d do it right?”

Luke looks down, notices the bulge in Michael’s shorts, nods.

“Words, Luke.” Michael says softly.

“Yeah.” Luke corrects timidly. He looks back up at Michael nervously.

Michael smiles almost knowingly. “You’d do it right now?”

His mouth is dry, heart’s racing and his breaths are shallow. He wants to nod, wants to push Michael back, drop down on his knees right that second, pull those stupid shorts out of the way and wrap his lips around Michael’s dick.

“You’d let me come on you, right?” Michael’s voice has gone deeper, husky even. “You want that, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke nods quickly. Wonders quickly if this is how Michael does foreplay, works the other person up, gets them all nice and ready and then gets what he wants. It seems foolproof and Luke swears he’s going lightheaded.

“Get to it then.” Michael smiles again, fingers retracting from Luke’s hair and shirt to rest on his shoulders, pushing him down slowly.

Luke swears under his breath, doesn’t know what he’s doing as he sinks to his knees, looks up at Michael with what he can picture being scared blue eyes. Michael watches him, nods when Luke reaches for the waistband of his shorts and pulls them down slightly. He watches the pale expanse of Michael’s torso come into view - he’s soft and Luke can’t help but run his palm across Michaels skin - tugs at the shorts a bit more, swallows harshly at his sculpted hipbones and allows his fingertips to swipe over the bone.

“Enough with the body worshiping.” Michael pulled Luke’s hair softly, causing the blonde to look up at him. His eyes are hooded, watching Luke slowly tug his shorts down the rest of the way.

Luke bites his lower lip, pulling the older boys shorts down below his dick and going for the grey elastic waistband of his boxers. Michael’s cock slaps against his stomach, head a flushed, angry red colour and leaking. He’s thick, like really fucking thick and decent in length, enough that Luke knows he’s going to be choking on it.

Michael runs his hand through Luke’s hair, pushes his long fringe back from his eyes, fingers trailing down to his lips, pressing into the wet heat. He rubs his thumb over his bottom lip, tugs it down softly and watches it bounce back into place.

Luke’s eyes are on Michael’s dick, how it rests so nicely against his tummy, how fucking good Michael looks like this. He nips at Michael’s fingers in his mouth, licks at them softly and watches Michael grin down at him almost ferally. He’s slow, moving in as Michael extracts his fingers, tangling them in Luke’s hair tightly, and licking at the older boys tip, taking in his tart, sweet taste that scream’s Michael through and through. His cock is warm against Luke’s lips, hot even, and Luke hesitates before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly, tongue pressing hotly at his slit.

He’s really fucking slow, opening his mouth and moving his lips down, blinking quickly. It’s nerve wracking to have someone’s abdomen the closest thing your eyes can lock on without straining too hard. He can see wispy blonde hairs, like baby peach fuzz, trailing up Michael’s torso to his belly button, and the fluff at the base of his dick that Luke _knows_ he’ll have his nose buried in when Michael gets sick of his lack of experience and fucks his throat.

But Michael doesn’t know he’s inexperienced, although the way he’s talked hints that he does, and Luke hopes he’s decent enough that Michael’ll be pleased, maybe even let him do it again - if he likes it.

His tongue presses to the underside of Michael’s cock, pushes harshly against the thick veins there as slowly moves his head up and down, sucking hard enough to feel the extreme thickness twitch softly between his lips.

“You’re doing good.” Michael mumbles. His fingers are tangled through Luke’s hair, soft and pressed to his scalp almost soothingly.

Luke would grin if he could. He grips Michael’s dick in his hand, stroking what he hasn’t tried fitting in his mouth and sloppily dragging his lips along. He pulls off, turns slightly to wipe his spit slick mouth on his shoulder hand tugging at Michael’s cock harshly before leaning in and taking him back into his mouth, this time working his way lower. He feels like he’s choking on his tongue before Michael’s cock has even brushed the back of his throat, can’t help but groan when Michael suddenly thrusts forward, almost pushing Luke backwards and choking him.

His hips stutter, like he’s trying to control himself and failing. Tugs Luke forward and fucks into his mouth, ignoring Luke’s hands splaying out across his thighs tightly and pushing him back.

There’s spit dripping from Luke’s chin when Michael pulls back, allowing the blonde air. Luke’s crying, can feel the wet drops trailing down his cheeks, mixing with his spit and the taste of Michael. He pants harshly, can feel a heavy ache in his jaw and a sudden soreness in his throat that’ll probably affect him for days. Can’t really it in himself to care when Michael smiles down at him and pulls him forward by the hand tangled in Luke’s fringe.

His own dick is heavy in his jeans, probably leaving some _freshman year saw a chicks tits_ kind of spot and pressed against the thick denim material, hard and weeping. He doesn’t really think about it much as his one hand leaves Michael’s thigh and pops open the button of his jeans, tugs his boxers out of the way and pulls his cock out, tugs at it repeatedly, moaning around Michael’s cock.

“Yeah, just-” Michael groans, cutting off with a groan, struggling to keep from fucking Luke’s mouth. He’s close, so fucking close it’s right there but he can’t reach it. Looks down at Luke, eyes catching on the blondes hand sliding up and down quickly, eyes hooded and lips fully and pink, wrapped tight around his cock, swallowing him up the best he can. “You look _so fucking good.”_

Luke raises a brow, eyes falling slack as he leans forward, moaning loudly around Michael’s cock. His hand is moving quickly, and he’s so close. He wants Michael to come on him, knows Michael’s just as close as he is, can’t really help himself when he pulls off, tongue dipping into to dance around his tip. “Come on my face.” He sounds so trashed, Michael groans almost dropping down onto his knees. Luke’s mouthing around his cock again though, sucking harshly, desperately as he fucks his hand, hips bouncing up.

He comes with a soft groan, sucking Michael’s cock back into his mouth and wrapping his hand around him tightly, jerking quickly. Michael groans loudly, pushes Luke back, watches him stumble onto his ass and moves to stand over him, grabs his hair tight in his hand, tugs him up and he pulls at himself, wants nothing more than to _cover_ Luke’s hungry little face in come. Can’t really help himself when he reaches down and tips Luke’s mouth open, groaning softly before he comes, huffing loudly and coming on the blondes face, watching his lips and tongue cover in drops of come.

Luke hums softly, waits him out, mouth open and eyes pleading, blinking over and over. He waits until Michael pushes him back, falls into the couch, his cock limp on his lap. He looks spent, completely and utterly spent. It’s a pretty sight and Luke can’t help but voice his opinion as he clambers up from the floor and stumbles over to Michael, tucking himself into his pants and wiping his face and come covered hand on Michael’s shirt, before falling into the older boy, burying his face in Michael’s neck.

“Put my dick away when you’re done playing with it.” Michael says, throaty and hard. Luke swallows, reaches down with blind hands, groping for Michael’s cock. He strokes him softly, ignores Michael’s whines before pulling his boxers up, shorts following seconds later and falls back into Michael’s body.

Michael pets his hand through Luke’s hair softly, mumbles something Luke doesn’t catch and doesn’t really care about too much. He presses a kiss to Michael’s neck, another under his ear before whispering, “Thank you.” Another kiss, this one in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Michael shudders, whispering out a threat with no heat, as usual.

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, like ten tonnes of schmoop in like 3k of words. I'm having some hardcore writers block, nothing I really seem to do opens me up to write the things my mind keeps dreaming up, so I really don't know how long it'll be until you can expect a new fic or an update to anything. :-\
> 
> Anyway, feel free to find me at @antisocialhood.tumblr.com.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos; feedback is so amazing!
> 
> Have a lovely week,
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
